The goal of this project is to study Aleutian disease virus (ADV), a parvovirus that causes a persistent viral infection of mink associated with immune complex disease. We have used a cell culture adapted strain of ADV to characterize the structure of the viral genome and coat capsid. This information will be used to determine 1) What viral antigens are involved in the generation of immune complexes. 2) What the level of virus expression is in persistently infected animals.